


Thievery (Sportarobbie)

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (? idk what to tag it as), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Ear play, Hyperspermia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sportacus doesn't get his heat suppressants mailed to him on time and he needs to go to Robbie for help before he internally combusts from sheer horniness.





	

There was no way that anyone looking up from the abnormally quiet streets of Lazytown could’ve known that the heroic elf in the idly hovering airship was going through one of the worst heats of his life.

Sportacus ran a finger over the shell of his ear, stopping at the point to tug slightly. He felt his shirt being glued to his stomach by his own sweat. With a small yelp as his pointer finger passed against the exposed head of his dick, slick with the leftovers of previous orgasms, he curled his toes and came once more. The elf dropped to his knees and begged the Gods above for mercy as semen shot out of his prick onto the hardwood floor of his airship for the third time in an hour.

Sportacus tried to catch his breath as he felt his erection soften. It would only be for ten minutes, tops, but oh Gods, it was such a relief. He dragged his tired hands over his sweat-slicked face and cursed himself for not taking his suppressants. You’re such a fool, Sportacus, he thought, hitting his forehead against the floor. The wooden panels felt ice cold against his sweltering skin. Sportacus allowed his body relax against the cool surface, releasing the tension he held in every muscle. Why couldn’t he have just avoided Robbie until the suppressants were delivered? He allowed himself to rest his eyes as he pondered this question further.

Sportacus felt the blood rushing to his genitals again and groaned as his member connected with the coolness of the airship’s floor. His mind replayed the countless times he’d seen Robbie doing something that only a heat-riddled elf would consider sexual. Licking the frosting off of a spoon? Check. Gasping and accidentally making that perfect “O” with his mouth? Check. Sitting in a way that made his dickprint slightly more obvious than it was normally? Check. Sportacus reached down to palm his erection with his left hand. He pressed his stomach to the floor and rutted against the coolness. Gods, he needed Robbie inside of him. Sportacus didn’t want to keep touching himself, because boy, did it feel filthy. He had already left a pint of glittery cum on the floor, which would take him who-knows-how-long to clean up. He needed to be filled, he needed to be bred. Thoughts of the possibilities made his cock twitch eagerly. Rolling the tip in his smooth, wet hand made him reach his climax again. As Sportacus felt the warmth being shot into his palm for the umpteenth time, he decided that he was going to need to suck it up and go to Robbie.

\--

Robbie had just changed into his silk pajamas when he had heard an awful clamor making its way down into his lair. “Robbie, Robbie!” Robbie knew the stupid accent by heart. He heard the elf gracelessly collapse onto the floor after being shot out of the entry pipe.

“What do you want, Sportaloon?” Robbie huffed. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, wishing that that… that… Blue Lunatic would leave him to sleep in peace. “Can’t you see I’m getting ready for bed?”  
“Please,” Sportacus gasped, grabbing the villain’s sleeve and turning him around. “Please, I need you to breed me. My heat came back, I didn’t get my suppressants in time.” He shook and his erection twitched. “It’s so painful, please!” Sportacus attempted to catch his breath, but he wasn’t having much luck because of the look on Robbie’s face.

“I… suppose I could do that for you, Sportacock,” Robbie grinned, hoping that he was awake and that this wasn’t just some weird fever dream. Sportacus whimpered and wrapped his arms around Robbie. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He sobbed, clinging onto the soft silk that embellished the villain. Robbie appreciated the feeling of Sporty’s boner against his thigh.

Robbie’s body struggled as he lifted the quivering mess of an elf into the chair. He paused for a moment, surveying the piece of art that lay in front of him. The damp mass of golden curls, toned muscle and pointy ears whimpered up to him.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” Robbie warned, and Sportacus reached up impatiently to untie the knot holding Robbie’s robe together.

“Please, Robbie, stop talking! I just need you inside of me, it’ll slow my refractory period. Hurry!” The elf gasped. Well, that took a little bit of the sexy out of it. Were there going to be no feelings involved in this? Was it all Just a necessity? Robbie didn’t have time to think of an answer before Sportacus took Robbie’s flaccid dick into his mouth and pushed all the way forward.

Robbie couldn’t focus as Sportacus nestled his nose into Robbie’s pubes. Robbie couldn’t stop his hand from wandering into the forest of golden curls that lay on Sporty’s head as the elf swallowed around Robbie’s cock. Robbie’s face flushed as he felt his foreskin begin to pull back as he became harder. This was so… weird. Foreign. He had wished for this for so long, and it was all finally coming true.

As soon as Sportacus felt Robbie beginning to stiffen in his mouth, he withdrew. He could feel Robbie sag at the loss. “Come on. Get inside of me, now,” Sportacus whined, hooking his knees over the taller man’s shoulders.

“Christ, Sporty, let me get some lube first. Do you have a death wish?” Robbie asked. Sportacus shook his head and grabbed Robbie’s hand and licked stripes up his palm.

“I don’t care, I don’t care! There’s your damn lube, now get inside of me!” Robbie raised an eyebrow at the cuss, but was happy to oblige.

Robbie passed his hand over his member a few times before starting to push into Sportacus, who cried out as Robbie’s entry failed. “Oh my Gods, that hurt,” Sportacus breathed. “Is it because I’ve never done this before?”

Robbie gawked. “Of course it’s because you’ve never done this before, dumbass, but even if you’d done this a thousand times over you’d need more lube,” Robbie scoffed, rolling his eyes and snapping a bottle of lube into existence. He slicked it over the impatient elf’s entrance, and received an orgasmic moan in response. “Come on, now, it’s not that good,” Robbie huffed.

“It is! It is that good! Robbie, please! Inside of me!” Sportacus screamed much louder than anticipated.

“Quiet down!” Robbie hissed, abruptly pressing his free hand over the elf’s mouth. “Being found in this situation wouldn’t be good for either of us!” He cringed and pulled back his hand when the elf stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers. “Good lord, quit being gross!” Robbie whispered, peeved. An elf in heat, especially a virgin which had no idea what he was doing, was a much greater pain than Robbie had anticipated.

Sportacus eagerly accepted the entrance of one of Robbie’s fingers, then two. The feeling wasn’t entirely new, he had fingered himself alone before, but Robbie’s fingers were so much longer, so much thicker… Oh Gods, he wondered how much longer he could last. He tensed as Robbie curled his fingers to hit the sweet spot. Sportacus lost his grip on reality as he came, his glittery semen splashing up into his own face. Robbie pulled out his fingers and sighed theatrically as the elf relaxed.

“Are you satiated yet, you maniac?” Robbie asked, petting the elf’s hair timidly. He nearly had a heart attack when Sportacus leapt out of the chair and pushed Robbie down.

“Oh, Robbie,” Sportacus whined, “Oh, Robbie!” He leapt into the other man’s lap. Robbie felt the elf beginning to… vibrate?

“Why are you vibrating?” Robbie asked, perhaps a little more accusatorily than he had meant.

The rumbling stopped for a moment in the elf before resuming at an even higher frequency. “I’m purring, Robbie,” Sportacus replied, completely deadpan except for the blush creeping over his face. “It’s a thing elves do. Now please, I didn’t come here to teach you about all of my biological functionings, I came here to have sex. Now can we please do it before I pass out?”

Robbie cupped his hands over Sportacus’s hip bones before pushing him down. Sportacus led him in, moaning the entire way. “Robbie!” He squeaked as the tip made it through the first ring of muscle. “Robbie!” He said again, as the taller man thrust up slightly. “Robbie!” He gasped as the villain’s cock brushed past his prostate. “Oh Gods, Robbie, fill me up! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting!”

Robbie wrapped his arms around the elf’s torso and thrust into him until the stupid sports elf was babbling meaningless words and squeezing Robbie’s shoulders so hard he was sure it would bruise. He leaned forward to suck at the skin on Sport’s chest so he could leave bruises of his own.

Sportacus released the iron grip he had on Robbie’s shoulders in order to play with his own ears. He brushed his fingers over them in the usual feel-good pattern and moaned, pushing Robbie one step closer to his own orgasm.

Robbie squeezed the elf’s waist harder and began to thrust faster, hoping and praying that elves didn’t have some stupid loophole that could cause the males to become pregnant. He lost control completely when Sportacus whimpered, “Robbie, I’m cumming!” As he felt Sport’s warmth decorate his stomach, he released, holding the other’s ass flush to his hips.

Sportacus dropped his head onto Robbie’s shoulder and panted as he felt the heat of Robbie’s cum drain into him. He wheezed as Robbie lifted him and allowed the cum to ooze out of his hole. The moment he rolled off of Robbie and onto the rug, he was fast asleep. It was past 8:08, anyhow.

\--

As Robbie drifted into sleep, he vowed never to steal Sportacus’s heat suppressants from the mail ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord... there may be some grammatical errors because I'm writing this sleep deprived, sorry about that!


End file.
